


Focus

by cherry_vixen



Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_vixen/pseuds/cherry_vixen
Summary: "Oya? Chibi-chan working real hard huh?" You didn't like that teasing tone in his voice. He was up to something."I gotta-" You took a breath to try and settle your mind from the thoughts of everything he could do to you that were beginning to invade. "I gotta finish this essay today. I don’t want to fall behind."He nodded in understanding. "Maybe I should hang around and help you do some work yeah?"Your eyes widened in shock and you unconsciously shook your head. "No."
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866673
Kudos: 34





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> **This fic is not intended for immature audiences. You must be 18 or older and mentally mature to enjoy. Don't like, don't read. The author is not responsible for your sense of comfort and your preferences. This is purely fiction and meant as a form of entertainment only.**

"Chiiibi-chan."

You stopped what you were writing mid sentence. Leaning away from your computer to look over your shoulder at the cocky boy leaned against your doorway.

"I'm busy Tetsu." You told him. Something about the way his eyes lit up as he looked at you with that cocky smirk on his face. "Everything okay?"

He shrugged. "You tell me Shortcake." He walked over until he was standing behind your chair. Hands on the arm rests as he leaned over the right side of the chair so he was eye to eye with you. "Little birdies are coming to me and telling me that you're out here being a bad little Chibi-chan and not doing your college homework."

Your cheeks blushed bright red from the blood rushing to your face in embarrassment. "Ah hah I uhh... I don't know what you're talking about." You sat up straight and averted his gaze by staring at your computer screen. Fidgeting nervously with the hem of your shirt so you could have something occupying your hands. "I'm doing my work right now."

You heard him let out a low chuckle before your chair was turned around to face him. He narrowed his hazel eyes at you, smirk getting wider when he stood up straight and rolled up the sleeves of his black thermal shirt. You tried not to focus on the way his stone washed jeans did little to hide the obvious print he made no effort to hide from your sinful eyes, but how could you not when it was right in front of you?

"Oya? Chibi-chan working real hard huh?" You didn't like that teasing tone in his voice. He was up to something.

"I gotta-" You took a breath to try and settle your mind from the thoughts of everything he could do to you that were beginning to invade. "I gotta finish this essay today. I don’t want to fall behind."

He nodded in understanding. "Maybe I should hang around and help you do some work yeah?"

Your eyes widened in shock and you unconsciously shook your head. "No."

"No?" He raised an eyebrow at you. That smirk never leaving his face. "I'll be quiet..." He bent at the waist and hoisted you up into his arms in a princess carry before sitting down in your chair with you in his lap. "We never seem to spend time together anymore. Always such a busy girl."

Kuroo turned the chair back so it was facing your computer again. He adjusted your position so you were straddling one of his legs. The position not unlike one of the many you've daydreamed about on the days when you were procrastinating on your homework. He wouldn't dare... right? The delicious way his hands gripped your hips tightly so it was just shy of uncomfortable.

"No shorts on today?" His body tensed for just a moment and it excited you. You hadn't thought about what might happen from not wearing shorts under your oversized sweater. You just wanted to be comfortable while you worked today. "Bad bad Chibi-chan..."

Your body was trembling slightly. From anticipation? From nervousness? You couldn't tell. "I'm not going to let you distract me Tetsuro..."

His lips were at your ear, his warm breath against your slightly overheated skin sending shivers down your spine. "Just focus on your work." He whispered before leaning back in the chair. "Don't you worry about me here."

You shook your head to try and get yourself back into the zone. Doing your best to push the slow building need in the pit of your core into the back of your mind. You had a job to do. You needed to turn in this paper before the end of the day. You were determined to-

His leg bounced only a couple of times, but it was enough to make you gasp. The seemingly innocent movement making the material of your underwear catch on his jean to rub against your clit just right. You looked back at him with a glare to which he only gave you an innocent smile. The smile itself did not match the darkened, mischievous look in his cat-like eyes. This bastard... You knew that he knew what he was doing.

"Keep going Chibi-chan." He smiled. "I'm not even here."

You clenched your teeth before rolling your shoulder back and releasing a shuddering breath. You couldn't let him distract you. You couldn't let him distract you. You repeated that in your head like a mantra. You didn't even get a chance to get back into your needed mindset before the feel of Kuroo's fingers digging into your hips snapped you back into those sinful thoughts that had begun to invade your mind earlier. It was the way he guided your hips to slowly glide over his clothed thigh. You could feel your heart rate going up as your breathing was coming out in shallow gasps as he progressively picked up the speed.

"Kuroo..." The soft moan escaping your barely parted lips. Mind fuzzy from the pleasurable sensations shooting through your body at his actions.

His breathless laugh as he watched you begin to move on your own. "I thought you weren't going to let me distract you Sweet Girl." You whined at the nickname. He knew what that did to you! "Look at you." He let out a grunt as the friction that was tingling at the apex of your thighs made you clench around his. "Can’t even focus on that important paper of yours. Maybe you can turn your laptop camera on and then my Pretty Girl can see how much of a needy slut she is for me."

You shook your head. You wanted that but you didn’t want to give him that satisfaction right now. You hissed from the pleasure. The stimulation to your clit from everything making that coil inside of you get tighter and tighter.

"Or maybe you want me to put you in front of a mirror..." You couldn't speak. The only sounds coming out of you were desperate moans of his name as you ground down on his thigh. There was no telling if it was you grinding or him guiding you on his thigh as you tried to chase your own high. "Such a dirty girl. My dirty girl." The drop in his voice pushing you so close to the edge. "Cum on my thigh Chibi-chan. Cum. **Now**."

It was that last drag against your clit that sent you over. Your body responding to his command immediately as you cried out from the pleasure that washed over you. You couldn't even keep your eyes open through the back arching orgasm that rolled through your tense body. You felt him release the hold on your hips to wrap his arms around your torso and pull you to lay your back against his chest as you were coming down from the high.

"That's my good girl." He whispered as he kissed the top of your head.

You let yourself stay in that position, too weak to care about the essay as you enjoyed the whispered words of sweet praise in your ear. You just wanted to drift off to sleep in that moment. Reveling in the peaceful bliss of that moment. Comfortable in his strong, supportive arms. He let you stay there as long as you wanted too. There was no telling how long you two stayed like that, blacking out at some point for a cat nap, before you heard him vaguely whisper something about needing to get to bed if you were going to sleep this off. You nodded sleepily. No energy left to speak but he didn't mind. He let you slip back into your cat nap before trying to move you again. You could always finish the paper later.


End file.
